


亏本生意

by Westline_report



Series: Lucifer/Sandman/John Constantine [2]
Category: Constantine (TV) RPF, Lucifer (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 题目又叫　三次睡魔原谅了康斯坦丁一次把他好好打了顿　又或者　魔鬼被康斯坦丁羞辱了好多次一次也没赢。通常情况下，和同居情人闹掰了，你会跑到哥们儿或者红颜／蓝颜知己家躲几天。如果你还渣，会找个新的人睡一次，发现没有原来那个好，就把自己洗一洗刷对方的信用卡买套干净衣服弄成改头换面的样子乖乖滚回家。不巧碰上个嗜暴的情人，情况就换成对方跟踪你，趁你的朋友不在身边陪你抽鼻子，把你捆好扔进后备箱。
Relationships: John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sandman/John Constantine
Series: Lucifer/Sandman/John Constantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562599
Kudos: 20





	亏本生意

因为救过查斯的小姑娘一命，查斯的老婆没把康斯坦丁当成黑死病看，她把他当成带鸟喙面具的中世纪医生，只准许他睡工具房。康斯坦丁感觉委屈异常，联系了泽德想在她那儿借住，差点给教团当异类烧死。后面的行踪就毫无悬念了，洛杉矶，光之吧，有羽绒地毯可以睡，摸上去稍微有点烫手。问过麦泽金之后麦子说那是路西法的翅膀羽毛做的。每天都扔掉太浪费，不如给琳达拿去玩编织，反正她在备孕很闲。  
偷抢拐骗四项全能的约翰决定薅一点魔鬼的绒羽做成廉价魔法卖掉，路西法发现了，表示这笔生意他要抽成。  
只抽百分之六十的油水。  
这之后，实验室偷来的该隐的血，被路西法老妈的光辉烧过的绷带都是康斯坦丁转手卖掉的。作为生意伙伴，魔鬼之王非常大方。有人想在光之吧打烊后留下过夜，路西法亲切地建议一起分享，康斯坦丁想了想可能出现的情景：“算了，没兴趣玩叠叠乐。”  
那不算理由。真正的理由是某个想在路西法床上过夜的男人或者女人，会在凌晨被康斯坦丁的尖叫穿透耳膜。康斯坦丁的叫声太尖锐，魔鬼都买了好几副耳塞。因为他暂时不回地狱，不能就这么把康斯坦丁掐死了。  
梦境分为好几种：美梦，噩梦，生活的焦虑，预知梦。后三种综合在一起，康斯坦丁就回到了自己年轻的时候。头上打了发胶硬得能像山羊角一样戳死人，身上穿了不少环，和狐朋狗友跑去地下酒吧。有很多乐队自费演出妄想着成名，还提供酒水。蘑菇是自带的。迷幻剂和羞耻心对冲一下反应中和了，彼此同意，就可以进洗手间。里面灯光又暗又脏。甚至有一种小魔法是可以让安全套重复使用很多次不会破，比偷窥别人银行卡密码的魔法实用好多。真的，康斯坦丁在粘膜的卫生上很有自觉。洗手间的隔板上有很多洞，没法一个个全拿卫生纸塞住。只要对方不介意康斯坦丁也没问题，反正是他干别人，当时还没人觊觎他的屁股。蘑菇加免费酒精经常让他发现自己和一个不认识的人倒在脏兮兮的地砖上，门外排队的人用力敲门把两人都弄醒，提上裤子把洗手间让给下一个或下一对。  
康斯坦丁又冷又孤单地在洗手间地板上醒来，被一脚踹开了门板。两个看不清脸的人各抓住一条腿把他拖出去，给他脸上蒙一块氯仿味儿的布塞进后备箱。  
他醒来时嘴被胶带封住，双手被分开拉过头顶紧紧绑在两只床脚上，两条腿则是省事地拿自锁式尼龙扎带捆住脚踝，身下铺了塑料布，衣服一件没剩下。  
他嗑过不少，身体有抗药性，提前醒来了。带着口罩和帽子的地下医生漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，继续忙手里的活计。工具散漫地在床边摆了一排，刀锋雪亮。  
不用肢体动作、不用出声在心里默念就能起效的逃脱魔法？有的，没用。  
医生露出的眼睛和眉毛很像路西法，但眼神没那么可恶。冷藏箱都摆在地上，康斯坦丁看不见。医生操刀把他切开，像切福尔马林溶液池里捞出来的练习用尸体一样冷漠熟练。没有痛感但确切地感觉到自己被人一寸寸划开肚皮这件事让康斯坦丁汗毛倒竖。有肌肉松弛剂帮忙，他的四肢没法动，只能用力朝下翻着眼睛试图看清医生到底在他身上做了什么，两块椭圆形的脏器被取出来，一只都没给他留。医生观察了他的肝和肺叶，露出微微遗憾和嫌弃的表情。然后那戴着无菌手套的手拿着闪亮的小手术刀靠近了他的眼睛。  
康斯坦丁什么都看不见了。  
下一步医生取走了他的心脏。  
但这家伙为啥还要掐一个死人的脖子？  
路西法一瓶冰酒泼醒了康斯坦丁，还让他咬破的嘴唇刺痛。康斯坦丁蹬了几下腿，拍开魔鬼按在他脖子上的手。  
“让我猜猜，你们因为该从哪头挤牙膏、外套该挂在衣帽架还是椅背上吵架了？”  
康斯坦丁一脸吞了别人呕吐物的表情。“你从哪儿看来那种三流家庭情感剧台词的？”他爬起来在茶几上七歪八倒的酒杯里抓了一只往嘴里灌，喝完才发现是昨天被他吐了唾沫的那一杯，准备呕出来。  
路西法不想他弄脏自己的地毯，把他像屠宰好的猪那样拽拉着往浴室拖。  
“等等，等等！”康斯坦丁被拖怕了。“我自己走，我还能站起来，真的。”  
他刷了个牙，刮过胡子，看见魔鬼顶着墨菲斯的脸，趴在沙发脊下巴搁在双臂上。“你想和我做爱吗little John？”  
做爱？他从来不知道啥叫做爱，他的词典里只有来一发和来很多发。于是康斯坦丁直接把内裤从腿上扒拉下来扔在瓷砖上，洗完澡后就近一捞穿上，不会把内裤扔得到处都是。反正他也睡不着，不如先来一发。  
等下，墨菲斯生气难道是因为到处乱丢的内裤？  
借住路西法的窝让他的生活更糜烂了，每天从醒来开始喝酒，毕竟消除宿醉的最好方法就是让自己再度昏过去。两人石头剪刀布决定了烟灰缸由谁来倒。等他端着水晶盘子回来的时候，路西法拿着把吉他，一件路西法本人不感冒的乐器。  
康斯坦丁觉得木吉他太逊了，但还是调了弦，和路西法一起胡闹，又唱又跳，直到电话响起来。  
路西法挂断之后学山姆大叔的动作指了指康斯坦丁。“这个活儿你会感兴趣的。”把康斯坦丁的脸按进了冷水池。  
有支乐队的主唱跟路西法交情不错。乐队的吉他手突发阑尾炎早上进了手术室，但晚上就要演出。他们不是什么有名的乐队，是一帮对华丽摇滚热爱非常的家伙拼凑起来的，音乐一般但外表复兴得不错。康斯坦丁看他们感觉像在看一群锦鸡。  
这帮家伙平均年龄都超过三十岁了，看上去不太能在舞台上蹦跳得起来，更别说还要穿着膝盖以上那么短，还得靠臀大肌撑着才没掉下去的裤子，那条裤子两腿外侧各缺一条布，用细皮带交叉绑出五个Ｘ打了三重结，十几年前的康斯坦丁可以穿这东西加一双皮靴在红色双层巴士顶上跳舞，现在只让他心情复杂。  
他们排练了一阵，鼓手和康斯坦丁互相看不顺眼，但路西法说他还不错，那所有人就会附和说他不错。中间几首歌让康斯坦丁在喝水休息的时候附到路西法耳边问你的耳塞有没有带在身上。但主唱写的那首《天鹅绒金矿》把他留下来了。他们让康斯坦丁坐在椅子里像木偶一样坐了一个小时半，乐队唯一一名女性成员给他化妆，手里那盘东西让康斯坦丁觉得自己的脸被当了调色盘。他注视着镜子里金发像喷泉、描着“我整周没睡”深重眼线的眼眶、脸涂得像他该死的墨菲斯宝贝一样白的自己，又变回了粘膜乐队的那个坏小子，但是现在蘑菇、冰、叶子都不能让他像以前那样可以轻易说出道歉的话。这么想让他觉得难受，又怂。主要是怂。主唱本来想让他裸着上半身出场的，后来瞧了瞧他肚腹的软肉觉得不甚满意，让他套了件紧身皮衣，只露出胸膛。  
演出结束之后，他没跟其他人一起走下台跟那些打扮得更花里胡哨的复古乐迷一起合影留念。他被舞台工作人员发现脱水晕倒在后台走廊的exit指示灯下，脸色跟灯光一样绿，原因是轻微酒精中毒还有一个多小时大汗淋漓的表演。昏过去只有短短十来分钟，康斯坦丁却做了个梦。他和一群女巫被送上了火刑柱，康斯坦丁被缓慢而均匀地翻滚着火烤，烧成了碳渣，长得像他姐姐和老爹的村民站在旁边看热闹。  
他醒来时流汗更多了。  
路西法把他扛回来之后，一连几日康斯坦丁都没精打采。  
楼下像世界末日狂欢，楼上康斯坦丁坐在一堆烟蒂里唉声叹气。路西法从电梯上来换衣服，习以为常地从他身边擦过。他听魔鬼哼着中世纪瘟疫以来流传至今的那首听上去幸灾乐祸的小调，愈发窝火。  
“你要是不介意，能让我提前看看下面什么样吗？”  
“约翰·康斯坦丁，你还真是充满......惊喜。”  
地狱真的没让他有多害怕。参考从古至今的文学，但丁那儿也不过是恶人互相啃着对方的肉，内脏全流出来挂在枝头晃悠，他还读过东方那边的描写，管它被清炖还是油炸，下去待一阵子就习惯了，大家都愁眉苦脸戴着刑具满身脓血等待同样的操蛋事重复发生，模样像领着微薄薪水的鬼屋工作人员，以吓唬新来的为乐。这样的前景甚好。  
路西法一脚把他踹翻，脸朝地，膝盖压住脊椎骨，按着他的后脑勺砸在地板，让康斯坦丁的鼻子都要撞断了。他的脸陷入了地板，准确地说不是陷入而是穿过了地面看到下面的世界。冷又硬的小黑屋一个接一个排列，索然无味，大家都在自己的房间里崩溃地尖叫，跟生前在他们的生活里一样可怜。  
要是他能尖叫出声就好了。  
“好玩吗，Jonny boy？”  
“操，我不知道。”他仰躺在地板上，用力捶了下地面，拉住路西法的领子把他摔在地上还了刚才那一下。他骑在路西法腰上开始解皮带。“要不咱俩玩玩吧，就两个人。”  
“随你的便。”  
到底为什么情况就变成了自己被勒住脖子？康斯坦丁把手勉强挤进环在脖子上的皮带里，一边朝前拽拉着喘气一边想路西法这混球怎么连腰带都华丽得要命。他手腕上还有另外两条皮带，全新的，内侧有棉衬，金属配件打磨得光亮，把他双手铐住只能分开三十厘米。路西法和麦泽金共享一个刑具库，里面的东西都是用来让受害者痛而不是爽的。可这些明显是用来满足情趣的东西哪儿来的？人类的欲望太他妈邪恶，把恶习都传染给魔鬼了。  
路西法把皮带扣解开往后拨了一个孔又扣上了。从正对床的镜子那儿康斯坦丁看见自己涨红的快要窒息的脸，但下面却挺得很高，前端湿漉漉的。  
难道路西法觉得让他多一英寸的喘息空间就很体贴了吗。操，他真不想在路西法用来每天早上醒来第一时间欣赏上自个儿帅脸的镜子审视自己。他用力抽了口气，皮带往后斜上方拉着，从颌骨底下压着舌根，分泌过多的唾液从嘴角往下流。他在雷文斯卡精神病院的时候就这副德行，电击治疗后神志恍惚地流着口水像弱智儿，可当时没人拿把镜子伸到他面前让他看看自己的尊容。看他这副喉头往外咕噜咕噜吐气，却还是呼吸不了的样子，涎液在喉咙里被二氧化碳吹成了泡泡。想到这点，他丧心病狂地咧嘴笑起来。路西法以为真把他弄成了白痴，稍稍松开了一点，往康斯坦丁屁股里挺入的阴茎也插得温柔了点。  
“你看我会不会是第一个被自己唾沫淹死的人？”  
“不会。”路西法扬起手掌在他屁股上狠狠拍了一记，把他上半身推到了。  
“我......总觉得......性窒息不是这样玩的......”  
“有什么问题吗，亲爱的，我得到性，你得到窒息？”  
“我们找部电影参考下，我赌十根羽毛的利润，你忘了读说明书......”  
康斯坦丁花样百出的表现倒是让路西法想写一本怎么操他的说明书，夹在《十五世纪刑具使用指南》和《皮革文化发展史》之间。于是他贴下去胸膛紧压着康斯坦丁的背，叼着他耳朵上的软骨。“只要你一直这样给我惊喜，Jonny boy，我就永远不会对你厌倦。”  
这话从别人嘴里吐出来像蜜糖，从魔鬼嘴里听到康斯坦丁只能在心里喊一句完蛋玩意儿。  
康斯坦丁的肩膀不断撞在乳胶床垫上，不断弹开，他挣动了压在胸口下面的双臂往前伸，用手肘把自己前胸支起来。路西法以为他想喘口气，用力一拽脖子上的皮带让他跪坐回原来的姿势，康斯坦丁“嗬”了一声，重心后仰，臀部紧紧贴着身后的大腿，双腿分开坐在路西法的性器上被顶进更深处。路西法以为他举起双手是想求自己把皮手铐打开，结果康斯坦丁低头盯着自己的手指一根根折进掌心里，嘴里还叨叨着数字。  
路西法捏着他的下颌让他把声音吐出来，发现康斯坦丁在数自己和他玩过的招式，好像十根手指就能数完一样。  
这回可真的把他激怒了，他把道具都撤下，撕成碎片甩在地上。他钳住了康斯坦丁的两只胳膊背到身后，只用一只手就制服了他，从后面更深更快地操着康斯坦丁，直到血从股间滴答下来。康斯坦丁前面完全软掉了，腹部绷直得肌肉快断裂，路西法满意地继续往上摸，扳开他的下巴不让他紧咬牙齿。  
“继续说啊，Jonny boy，我猜你这副德行都能唱歌是吧？唱点动听的。”  
康斯坦丁扭头用那发了狂犬病的野兽般通红的眼睛瞪视着他，疼得嘶嘶叫，嘴上还是一点都不服软：“儿歌、行......吗，你他妈就配听这个......”  
路西法一口咬穿了他耳朵的软骨，把带血的唾沫啐到他脸上。“你还能唱的出来的话。”  
快被路西法弄死的三流魔法师用力挣扎了一下，没能成功。他抬头从镜子里看见自己的表情。好多年前在精神病院他打碎了一只葡萄糖输液瓶，地上的液体反射出来的就是这光景。他咧嘴对自己笑一下唱出了让病院护士气得把他塞进束缚衣扔到隔离病房的那首歌：“来让甜心爹地睡一次，爹地去给你买钻石戒指，如果你不想要钻石戒指，爹地还有黑魔法，如果黑魔法不起作用......”  
黑魔法起作用了，康斯坦丁左手指甲在右小臂上刮出的血符号闪了闪，把路西法震开了。魔鬼气急败坏地想对他的脸揍一拳，却听见康斯坦丁念了句拉丁文，像中风那样倒下去。康斯坦丁看着他。“我刚从墨菲斯宝贝给我的噩梦里得到了点启发。现在咱俩继续玩玩吧，嗨，你想玩什么？”  
路西法的手掐住了康斯坦丁下面软垂的玩意儿。康斯坦丁没反应：“你知道他们现在有技术把大多数部位修好了对吧？”  
他握住康斯坦丁的脖子把他拉起来想看他出了什么毛病，不过一松手，康斯坦丁就像瘫痪了一样落下去。  
“路西，亲爱的，你要知道我的后门永远为你敞开。”  
那有什么用，现在操他就像操一条死鱼。妈的，死鱼还会拍下尾巴呢。  
魔鬼憋着火整理了下自己的衣领，踢碎镜子，拍掉衣服上的碎渣下楼去了。  
康斯坦丁一个人留在黑暗里，麻木又困倦，回想自己怎么把两个都惹毛的。但是每次他打算数落自己的问题检讨一番，就觉得脑子快要短路了。他想抽烟，意识到瘫痪魔咒还有两三个小时才解除，感觉像搬石头砸了自己的脚。  
后来他睡着了。  
他在梦里也像条死鱼，和恶魔康斯坦丁打了一架，主要是被揍，又落到雷文斯卡精神病院的走廊里，像牵线木偶踩着碎玻璃一路走进了被龙卷风刮过一样的利物浦老家，被他毁掉的所有人的人生都在他面前回放，做得像厌恶疗法一样。然后他继续往下掉落，墨菲斯为他营造的地狱不知道有几层。他继续往下掉，有一层他站在粘膜乐队演奏过的台子上，灯光还在闪烁，但只有他一个人，他觉得伤心，给查斯打电话问他去哪儿鬼混了过来接他，查斯的回答是：“我已经死过46次了，剩下的这条命得留着陪老婆孩子。”康斯坦丁继续往下落，屁股快摔成了四瓣但也没多疼，墨菲斯站在那个香喷喷干净整洁的梦里，双手抱在胸前，等他求和。他本来想说点好话的，可是死性不改想到和路西法滚来滚去都没爽到，嘟囔了句：“我感觉要蓝蛋了。”  
最下面什么都没有，寂静无声。现在没人对康斯坦丁指手画脚，人和非人一个都没有。他站在黑暗里，突然发现这就是他最害怕的东西。他害怕自己还保留着五感，却没有任何东西给他去感受。甚至没有恐惧感把他从脚到头一点点啃碎了的形容，这里什么都没有。就算他说出一句道歉的话也不会有人听。  
世界上居然真的存在会让约翰·康斯坦丁打灵魂深处害怕的东西，但这里没人在乎他害不害怕，有没有灵魂。  
康斯坦丁用力掐住自己的脖子，什么感觉都没有。  
他在黑暗中站立了一会儿，把脸埋进双手蹲下来嘀咕：“我他妈还是在乎的......”  
有人把他的手拿开了，康斯坦丁看见可爱的墨菲斯的脸，他的身体又能活动了，与此同时还有点疼。康斯坦丁如蒙大赦长吁一口气，立刻把睡魔压倒，动手剥他的长袍，手指在小腹游移了会儿，绕后爬去，探到股间。墨菲斯皱了皱眉，但没有明确的拒绝。  
康斯坦丁喘着气：“我是想让你进来来着，墨菲斯宝贝，但我真的快要蓝蛋了......”  
光之吧的顾客以为地震了，麦泽金劝说大家稍安勿躁之后，没过几秒头顶又震动了一回。路西法为了赶紧疏散，让麦泽金站在吧台上大喊酒水费全包。他爬上了楼，康斯坦丁正横着撞在酒水柜上，从睡魔的肢体动作来看是他干的。康斯坦丁抓起一块沾着威士忌的玻璃，念了句咒语掷向墨菲斯，却失算了。  
睡魔的袍子可不是那么好燃烧起来的。  
康斯坦丁把手插进头发里梳掉玻璃渣子，用混着自己血的酒液又试了一次，咒文还没出口就被睡魔抓住领子撞穿了一面墙，弄碎了路西法包在现代瓷砖之下的巴比伦石头。路西法看着这一幕闹剧，深吸了口气，决定还是文明地解决问题，掏出手机给琳达发短信：  
“亲爱的琳达，很抱歉这么晚打扰你，我想问你有没有接受多人同时咨询的经验，我是指”  
地板又是一震，路西法按到绿色小方框，不小心把编辑到一半的信息发出去了。他加了句：“我的朋友可能需要情感咨询。”  
他再次抬头的时候，发现有歌德和梅菲斯特亲笔签名的《浮士德》正像雪花那样从眼前飘下来。康斯坦丁像跳蚤一样躲闪着，睡魔没得手，却把首版印刷的《索多玛一百二十天》给扔进了坍塌的吧台和酒水柜之间。他从怀里掏出了沙袋，发现沙子像粘在了袋子里那样倒不出来。康斯坦丁愉快地看着他踩在了自己拿血和酒画的符咒上，往掌心吹了口气。酒精全部燃烧起来，连同路西法的藏书。天花板的烟雾报警器响了。  
路西法跑去关警报，跟安保公司解释是误触，趁电话另一边那边听见爆炸声之前挂断。  
他回头看见露台和客厅之间的玻璃门全碎成了渣。墨菲斯只用了很短的时间就反应过来康斯坦丁让他暂时失去了睡魔的力量。但他的手臂仍然比普通人类的有力，抓住康斯坦丁脖子周围剩下的布料将他甩到了露台上，砰地一声。  
人类这么一撞肯定会弄断脊椎，可是康斯坦丁不知道用了什么方法，身体没碎，石质栏杆却裂成了好几块，人跟着石头一齐掉了下去。  
路西法只来得及喊句：“嘿——”  
他亲爱的哥哥拍打着翅膀悬在窗外，拎着康斯坦丁像拎只小鸡，发现自己抓的是臭名昭著的康斯坦丁之后将他甩到了地毯上。阿曼纳迪尔看看他们三个，又朝楼下在人行道上砸出了深坑的石块看了看。  
“你们怎么回事？不知道高空抛物是违法的吗？”又瞥了眼半裸的康斯坦丁。“扔垃圾也是。”  
睡魔那因愤怒而竖立起来的头发和平时看起来也没什么两样，他抓着康斯坦丁的头往地上撞了几次，康斯坦丁眼冒金星，揪住他的衣领决定再下一次瘫痪咒语来个玉石俱焚。他还没来得及开口，睡魔摔倒在他身上，嘴唇压在了康斯坦丁的嘴唇上。  
阿曼纳迪尔目瞪口呆地看着他们突然就亲吻了然后翻滚起来亲吻得更热烈了，举起手朝外面的夜空比划了几下。“琳达被短信吵醒......感觉不对劲......你知道的，路西，我不指责你的......择偶......反正我也没资格说......晚安。”  
路西法脑海里总结了一下晚间新闻：一，睡魔是会流血的，二，今天全球会出现前所未有的神秘集体失眠现象，三，真的有人类有勇气在碎玻璃上做爱。他清点了一下损失，寻找还能下脚的地方。睡魔比他提前找到了，还占领了那里。他们甚至商量了一下决定先拿浴缸洗个澡再把它擦干铺床被子进去过夜。就在里面水花四溅足以盖过其他声音的时候，康斯坦丁尖叫起来：“等，我先止个血，疼疼疼......你真他妈是个自私的混球。该死，能让我先射一发再说吗！”  
“自私？”  
“你知道世界上每天有多少人因为焦虑失眠难受得要死？让其他能睡得像猪的混球感同身受去！反正只有十二小时。”  
“你要是正牌魔法师，世界至少毁灭三四遍了。”  
“我不想吵架，但是——”  
路西法终于忍不住走进去，抓住两个脑袋用力一撞，趁他俩还在滴着鼻血头昏眼花，跨进水里。“挤一挤，给我个位置。”  
早晨不到九点，警探丹·埃斯皮诺萨像狗一样嗅到光之吧可能有警情的报告立即就凑了过来，地上有干涸的血，到处都是玻璃渣和墙灰，还有火烧过的焦黑。露台栏杆断了，这绝对是违法的。他四处走动了一下，看见浴缸外面搭着两双脚。正准备凑近，路西法从身后出现，端着两杯酒，左手小指和无名指之间朝外夹着一只丝卡香烟，烟头那儿有折断的痕迹。烟是康斯坦丁的风衣里搜刮来的。  
丹推拒了：“谢谢我出勤时不喝酒。”准备凑近查看一下浴缸里尸体的状况。  
“不用担心，亲爱的丹，我这一切都很好。”路西法坐到钢琴前，发现有几个琴键哑巴了，他在后盖上看见个带烧灼痕迹的洞，决定不要再深入查看。  
其中一具尸体爬了起来，全身是伤，进卧室翻找可穿的衣服。另一具尸体还躺在里面，但是稍微动了动。  
丹有点搞不清状况。他从来都搞不清状况。指着浴室晃了几下手指都没能问出问题。  
路西法·晨星耸耸肩，居然非常难得地骂了脏话。  
“我知道个屁，可能就是情侣吵架吧。”


End file.
